Project V/MeeMee
MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) ---- MeeMee is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Super Monkey Ball franchise. She had been selected due to her very unlikely status as a fighter character in any video game and for the uniqueness of the franchise she debuted from. Her design is taken from the original series rather than from Banana Blitz and onwards. MeeMee is a special character, possessing a number of weapons and tools she could use from the various party games in the Super Monkey Ball franchise and the ability to tilt the stage, which can gimp opponents or alter events within just a simple button press. She has the distinction of having higher defense compared to most characters, her ball-like self making it harder for her to take hits and to be launched. MeeMee ranks at 20th on the tier list, at the bottom of the E tier. MeeMee possesses a variety of different tools that come out quick and without much lag, which can space out foes like Ike and Little Mac and also disrupt slower foes like Junkrat and Pirate Man. She also possesses rather loose control, with good speed all around which gives her a good aerial game that can help her stand against challenging opponents like Silver or InuYasha. However, she is plagued with plenty of weaknesses. MeeMee is heavy and has high falling speed, which is made even worse with her inability to cling onto ledges outside of her recovery. Her always-rolling playstyle allows her to escape combos, but being near the edge of the stage is particularly dangerous because she can easily fall off and self-destruct before she can utilize her recovery. Attributes MeeMee is always moving around, with her speed difficult to halt because of the nature of her plastic ball. While being a moderate-size character, her weight is very heavy and she tumbles quickly in the air. By falling on opponents, she can damage them due to the heavy nature of her ball. MeeMee has amazing speed on the ground, great aerial speed, a real fast falling speed, and rather high jumps, which gives her among some of the loosest control in the game. Most of her moves come out quickly and have decent range, and being in a plastic ball stops her from actually flinching when hit by opponents. In general, MeeMee has an increased defense, but this is lost whenever she's outside of her ball, which is usually during her recovery options. MeeMee is not very strong, but she has decent survivability and she can put up with any opponent in the game if the player is intelligent using her. Her different control scheme has some serious consequences. As she's always rolling, her taking a hit will push her away or knock her to the ground, which can be very annoying as this can lead into a KO. While her ball takes less damage than most opponents in this game, heavy knockback on the ball almost immediately threatens her survivability if she's near the ledge. With her fast falling speed, making it back to the stage can be rather difficult, if not impossible. While her side special breaks through her falling speed, it needs to be activated almost instantly for MeeMee to make it back to the stage. Despite her shortcomings when it comes to her unique movement speed, MeeMee is somewhat viable due to her speed and she can take out several opponents with unique gimmicks such as her stage tilting and her boosting power. Moveset MeeMee has a really unorthodox moveset that is completely unshared by any other character in Project V. On the ground, she can jab with her boxing glove in different directions and use the same weapon in her smash attacks, and uses several items in the air. She can transform foes into ice or use a gravity bomb to slow down foes near her. MeeMee has rather below average attacking power, but has several gimmicks that can give her an advantage over her foe and she can string her attacks together to make her damage output look great rather than weak. MeeMee needs to be careful when utilizing her moveset, however, due to her loose controls. *'Neutral Special': Spinning Punch Deluxe. MeeMee will spin around in her ball for as long as the player holds down the green button. Once released, MeeMee will release a spinning punch that she can aim to go around herself or aim diagonally upwards. This can be used to halt momentum and stop MeeMee from completely overshooting the ledge in her other attacks. Has low damage output but very high knockback growth if its full arsenal is released. If the move is charged, the glove will be larger and have a longer range, significantly increasing the chance of this move KO'ing foes. *'Forward Special': Speed Star / Monkey Glide. By tapping the button, MeeMee will suddenly zip straight forward, stopping momentum only if she hits a wall or an opponent. This does damage equivalent to a typical heavyweight attack and pushes the opponent far away. If the button is held instead, MeeMee will instead open her plastic ball and use the two open halves to soar through the air, able to ascend and descend momentarily. If either is charged, the speed and effectiveness of both moves will increase, although it will be harder to use Spinning Punch Deluxe to halt momentum. *'Recovery Special': Bomb Jump. MeeMee will place a bomb right under herself, opening her ball and launching her high into the air. If she's attacked during her rise, she will take more damage than normal. If not attacked, however, she will be able to glide as with "Monkey Glide", although the recovery doesn't last as long. It should be enough to take her back onto the stage, however. Should this move be charged, the bomb will be extra powerful and knock away any opponent within its radius, and the duration of the resulting glide move will be increased to being much, much longer. She is also invulnerable to being attacked. *'Crouch Special': Stage Tilt. MeeMee will press her weight on the platform she's on, tilting it in the direction she's on. This can be used to gimp recovering opponents or help bring back her teammates. Players using this move should be wary when using it, however, as it can roll her off of the ledge and ruin her own stock. Should this move be charged, the stage will rise a little bit with the press, which knocks opponents in the air, allowing MeeMee to land a finishing blow if they've taken enough damage. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages